A Freddyland Party
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: A group of friends are going on a field trip. They get bored as children do. So one suggests going to the new amusement park, Fredland. They all agree, it will be fun. And it was, that is untill one by one they start to die (Origanaly called Five Nights @ Fredland
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV: Suki

I wistled the song playing Pandora, I belive it was I Write Sins Not Tragidies, by Panic at the Disco.

I felt the bus bump once again. I sighed. I hated this.

I leaned forward, closer to Jenna and Evan. In the seat in front of them was Eden, and sitting next to me Dakota. We were friends. The boys, Eden and Evan had blond hair, well the girls, Jenna, Dakota, and I had black hair.

We were riding to a muesem. It was our field trip. I already knew it would be boring.

The year was 2014, it was may. Eden was singing some Weird Al Yankavitch parodies. I reconized Foil and Inactive.

"Shut up will you Eden?" I asked

"Nope, no one can make me," he answered.

I grabbed my pink sharpie from my coat pocket. I held it to his head and he soon shut up.

Dakota snatched the sharpie from me and drew on my arm, her hand, Jenna's neck, and Evan's hair. Eden took it away, and gave it back.

No one was watching us. No one ever did. We were the freaks, the un normal ones, the unpopular, the anti-cool, weirdos, and so on and so forth.

When we got off the bus we got into our group. We were together, Evan's mother was watching us. I saw the new girl asking Gina who Suki and Evan were.

"Oh, Evan is blond, his hair is two and a half inches, Suki is the black haired girl, with pink bangs, wearing black cartigans, golden sandles, and a white and blue striped shirt saying Paris, in golden leters, has an S necklace."

"Oh, thanks," she said as she rushed to our group.

"Okay, so you guys, plus a Kelly, who is she?" Mrs. McDonald asked

"Mom, she's the new kid, she's right behind you," Evan told his mother.

This new girl had brown hair, and purple glasses, I think her eyes were gray.

...

By lunch we were bored out of our minds.

"Umm, are you two brothers?" Kelly asked Evan and Eden

"No, we are cousins," they answered

"Umm, how do you tell them apart?" Kelly asked me

"Evan had green, almost yellow eyes, Eden has dark blue eyes, Eden's hair is longer, Evan has lighter skin and hair, Eden has black high lights, Eden wears a vest, Evan wears a light blue hoodie, Evan's last name is McDonald, while Eden's is Downy, Evan is a bit taller, Eden is skinnier," I answered.

"Okay, I'll try and remember that," she said.

"Oh, guys, they have a huge cristal outside," Mrs. McDonal told us. We went out there. She did not watch us that much, she was so engaged with the gem.

"Hey! Guys! Evan's mom is not watching us, and the new amusment park is only five minutes away," Eden said

"So, what are you getting at?" Kelly asked

"Let's go," I said, ignoring Kelly's question.

We nodded. Mrs. McDonald would think we went inside, and we'll be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Evan

We ran off. I knew I would get grounded, but who cared?

It was closed so we had to jump the small fence. It was on an unbusy street. I got a scrap on mt knee. It started to bleed.

"So, let's go on the..." Suki started before cursing.

"What?" I asked

"No one can controll them," she answered as a stream of tears came onto her face.

"I can," a man dressed in purple told us.

"What's ya name?" Dakota asked woth her brooklyn acent.

"Vincent," he answered with a smile.

"Okay, well, first put on the roller coaster," Suki comanded.

We got on it and rode it for ten minutes.

"This is so fun, we have the park all to our selfs!" Jenna yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Kelly

We rode 50 rides before we went into the huanted house. It had two robots in it. One was a golden bunny, the other a was a blue owl.

We all got out. Suki was giggleing "Evan, wasn't that funny?" she asked. He did not repile, so we looked from one end of the group to the other. We still did not see him.

"He must have gotten lost in on the ride," Jenna gasped.

I felt guilty since I pushed him into random things. "I'll look for him," I told them.

I looked inside and did not see him.

I saw the owl. I decided to look at her name. It was Kristal. On the wall it said you could put on the two mascot's suits.

I decied it would be funny to put on the owl and make Evan think it's really haunted.

I put it on, and I have no idea what I did, but it locked up on me. It crushed me. Oww! I wanted to scream and cry but the pain was too bad.

Oh, my poor little sisters. Sienna and Sierra. They were twins. They had muddy blond hair. Now I would never see them again, exept Sienna, I would see her and mom very soon. Sienna and my mom died in a car crash a year ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Dakota

Suki lent me her phone and earbuds. Paramore was playing now.

When Kelly did not come out Vincent went in after her.

Jenna need to use the restroom though. Suki said she would go in, and comanded us to wait by the restrooms. We did.

Jenna fixed her make up after using it. I was on Youtube watching a video.

Eden called us out. Right across from the rest rooms were five robots. There was Kitty the Kitten, Rose the puppy, Rochelle the french poodle, Seth the snake, and Fin the dolphan.

Behind them there was six more. A marionette, Bonnie the Bunny, Freddy Fazbear, Foxy the Pieret, Chica the Chicken, and Ballon Boy.

They were so creepy. Even when I lived in New York things were not creppier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Evan

I had run away from Vincent. He had stabbed me right next to my area. You know. I still had the glass in it. I heard foot steps. I tried to hide. Oh no! There is no where!

I turned around, expecting Vincent. Instead I saw Suki. She looked at the blood. "Let me clean you up," she said.

She took the first-ad kit. She go a cloth and began to touch near it. I felt my hormons kick in. I secretly had a crush on her. I leaned close to her and kissed her. I got up next.

"Suki, I like you," I told her.

"I like you too Evan,"she said as she kissed me back.

We ran. Our plan was to run out of here and get Mrs. McDonald and get help for the others. Vincent blocked the way out. He threw a knife at Suki. It hit her chest.

She fell to the ground. I tried to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Suki

Tears rushed out of my eyes. I didn't wanna die. I felt Evan touch my chest, where the blade hit me. It was close to my chest lumps. Everything was blury and dizzy. I hated it. I had to close my eyes.

My life began to flash by my eyes.

It started with me blowing out my first candles. Jenna was the only on near my age at the party.

Then it moved to my first day at school. I met the two blond cousins.

We met at our clubhouse for the first time. This was before we paited it, so it was only an old abandoned shed.

Next is the new girl in our class is crying on the playground. I ask her wants wrong and she tells me some other kids are bullying her becuse of her acent. Dakota became my friend that day.

Then it goes to the field trip, and my first and last kiss.

"I was only 12!" I cry out.

I see a bright white light. I hear Evan scream as I rush towards it. Vincent is killing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: Jenna

Dakota and I heard screams, so we ran towards them. They sounded like Evan's.

It started raining really hard as we went towards them. Today seemed like a nice day at first, but now it was turning into a nightmare.

I felt the rain hit my legs. I had been wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, since it was in the 80s. But now the rain froze my skin.

...

We got to the gate, and saw both Suki and Evan on the ground dead. Suki was only stabbed once, while Evan had stab marks all over his face, chest and legs. One of his eyes had been stabbed out.

"Come on,we've got to get Eden and run outta here," Dakota commanded.

I sipped the tears off my face,"Okay."


End file.
